Pups go trick or treating
It was October 26 and the pups were trying to figure out what they wanted to be. Sparky: Ummm... Why go trick or treating when we could party right here? Hehe... Ryder: Oh, Sparky. Don't tell me you're afraid of Halloween. Skye: Ooh ooh! I want to be a beautiful fairy for Halloween! They could fly! It would go perfect with my wings! Marshall: I want to be agent Marshall for Halloween. Solving mysteries, catching criminals, Marshall walks in circles. Marshall: Wearing dark coats, Suddenly he trips on a rock. Marshall: And tripping on rocks. Hehe All the pups laughed. Chase: I'm gonna be a vampire pup! Rocky: Wait! I'll be a zombie! Sparky: Uhh... zombies are scary! I think i'll just be a umm... sandwich... yeah! A nice harmless sandwich. Chase: A nice harmless sandwich... THAT VAMPIRE CHASE WILL EAT!!!!!!!!!! Sparky: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think i'll just be a cat. Doc: I'll be a skeleton. Those are Halloweeny, right? Skye: Of course! Crystall: I could be a queen! I used to be owned by millionaires. Zuma: How about... a spider! Rubble: AAHHHHHHHHHH! ZUMA! NO! Spiders! Spiders! Zuma: Alright, alright. I'll be a cowboy. Rubble: I'll be a wizard! I could turn all of you into dog biscuits! Ryder: Oh no! Not Rubble the wizard! ahaha! You all picked great choices! Doc: Ryder, what are you gonna be? Ryder: A magician! The pups went to Katie so she could make their costumes. Katie: Paw Patrol! What do they need Ryder? A makeover? Ryder: They actually need you to make some costumes. Sparky's eyes were fixed on Katie. Ryder: Sparky? Is there anything wrong? Sparky: WRONG? Nope. Especially now that i'm with Katie... Katie: Now who should I pick first? Sparky: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME Katie: I pick... Sparky! Katie picks up Sparky and put him in a chair. Katie: What are you going to be for Halloween? Sparky: A cat. Katie: Why would you want to be a cat? I thought you were afraid of cats. Callie jumps into Katie's arms. Sparky: AHHHHH! GET AWAY! IT'S GONNA SCRATCH ME!!! Katie put Callie down. Callie: Meow. Katie got something out of a box. Katie: This is when I was a little baby. It brings back so much memories. Sparky: Well, it looks a bit small for me. Katie: Of course! This little costume is too small for a big, handsome beagle like you! She petted him as he blushed at the compliment. Katie: i'll be right back. After a few minutes Katie came back with the costume only it's sleeves were wider and longer. Sparky: Thanks, Pumpkin. Katie: Who's next? Skye raised her paw, hoping Katie would pick her. Katie: Skye, I pick you. Skye: Ruff! Ruff! She happily did a backflip. Katie picked her up and put her in a chair. Katie: Who do you want to be for Halloween? Skye: A fairy! Katie: Well, I cou- Skye: Wait! Paint my wings! It will really look like a fairy! Katie: That's what I was thinking! I'm glad you brought your gear. Katie got out the box again. She got out a cloth that perfectly matched Skye's vest. Skye: How does that perfectly match!?!?!?!? Katie: Well, It was from when Ryder and I first joined up the PAW Patrol. I helped him make the vests and stuff. Skye: WOW! Tell me all about it! Katie: Some other time. She cut 3 circles in the cloth. One was big and the other two were slightly smaller. She got another cloth out the size of Skye's collar. She cut three circles again and one around each circle. Katie: I'll be right back. Katie took a tutu from the box and went in the other room. Skye: I wonder what my costume will look like! She dreamed about it in her head, imagining styles that appealed to her. Katie came back with a costume Skye didn't think of yet. It was better than all her thoughts. Skye: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love it! Katie: Would you like to try it on? Skye: Yes yes yes, please! ( Scene changes to when she has her costume on) Skye: It looks beautiful! All that's missing is the wings. Katie: Alright, Skye. Spread out your wings. Skye barked as her wings popped out of her pup pack. Katie painted the whole wings dark pink. She painted a light pink style on them. Katie: Alright Skye, let's try it out! Skye barked again and she rose up. Katie: Wow! You look just like a magical fairy. Chase: Whoah! Katie: Who's next? Chase: Ruff ruff! Katie: Alright, Chase. You next. She picked up the german shepherd and he jumped into the chair. Katie: So what do you want to be? Chase: A VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He said it with a transylvanian accent. Katie: Wow! Good choice, Chase! Katie took a sheet of shiny, black satin. more soon